Harry Potter and the Tainted Mirror
by singin-in-the-rain
Summary: It's Harry's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, and, ever since that fateful day at the end of 4th year, it's been quiet. But Harry feels its just the lull before the storm...
1. Home At Last

*~Story Stats~*  
  
Title: Harry Potter and the Tainted Mirror Author: singin_in_the_rain Author email: Evenstar_2003@yahoo.com Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance  
  
*~Author's Notes~*  
  
I would love for anyone with questions or comments regarding my story to please email me at the above address. Please review this story, as I would love to hear what you think. This is my first fan fic, so please, no flames.  
  
*~Disclaimer~*  
  
I do not own Harry Potter, it's characters, or any events relating to the books or the movies. All of that belongs to J.K Rowling. I do however, own the plot. Any connections to other stories are purely coincidental.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter One- Home At Last  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I shall be telling this with a sigh Somewhere ages and ages hence Two roads diverged in a wood And I. . . I took the road less traveled by And that has made all the difference.  
  
-from, The Road Not Taken by Robert Frost  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry Potter woke up to a bright and sunny Sunday morning. It was not just any Sunday morning, however. It was the Sunday morning when he would be traveling back to Hogwarts, for his final year at the esteemed school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Perhaps because Vernon Dursley felt some guilt in his puny heart, or perhaps because the Dursley residence was celebrating Harry's upcoming departure from their home, but Uncle Vernon had indeed agreed to wake up very early, and take Harry to London, so he could buy his books in Diagon Alley, and catch the train at platform 9 ¾.  
  
Harry pushed the covers off himself, and began to pack his trunk once again. He shoved some hand-me-down jeans, shirts, and socks into the bottom of his trunk. Harry absently piled books, quills, and parchments into their own compartments.  
  
"Boy!" came Uncle Vernon's hoarse shout, "Get down here!"  
  
Harry threw the last of his scrolls into the trunk and quickly shut it. "Coming," he called down the stairs. He bounded down the stairs quickly, as his legs had grown much longer over the summer.  
  
Uncle Vernon sat at the small kitchen table, his massive body hanging out over either end. His pug-like face was hidden behind the Sunday newspaper, and a large stack of pancakes sat in front of him, next to a steaming cup of coffee.  
  
Harry stood there expectantly.  
  
Uncle Vernon slowly lowered the newspaper and glared at Harry. "Are we going or not, boy? I want to get this over with."  
  
Harry smiled, and ran back upstairs to get his trunk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ride into London was a particularly long one for Harry. His uncle drove very slowly and glanced out the window nervously, to see if anyone noticed the abnormal boy sitting in his backseat.  
  
Harry did not look abnormal, except for the fact that a large, snowy owl was in a cage next to him. Hedwig's head was drooped under her wing, and Harry could have sworn he heard her snore.  
  
Vernon Dursley pulled the car to a stop at the train station. "Get out," he snarled.  
  
Harry quickly complied. He took out Hedwig, and his school trunk, then stood on the side and waved good-bye to his uncle. "See you at the end of the term then, Uncle Vernon."  
  
The pudgy man growled something undecipherable, then took off at top speed. Harry just shrugged.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Even though Voldemort still hadn't made an appearance since that fateful day at the end of Harry's fourth year, the wizarding world in London and all around the world was on a constant state of alert.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was full of customers, as usual, but the ones who weren't regulars or students at Hogwarts were given a wide berth. Tom, the old man behind the counter, had taken to observing new customers carefully.  
  
Harry walked into the old pub, and carefully kept his head down. These days, getting recognized could mean either two things. A.) He would get swarmed by crazed fans. B.) He could be attacked by crazed Death Eaters. He was not sure which was worse.  
  
"Hullo Harry," Tom said cheerfully.  
  
Harry sighed, and said, "Hullo Tom," back to the cheerful man.  
  
Tom smiled and Harry walked up to. "Um, Tom, do you think it would be possible for me to keep my school things here, while I shop in the Alley?"  
  
Tom nodded. "Of course, Mr. Potter. I would be honored."  
  
Harry paid Tom seven Sickles to watch his belongings while he went out and bought all of his books and bits-and-bobs for doing his wizardry.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a fine morning, as Harry set about to buy his books. He ran into Neville Longbottom doing some last minute shopping as well at the potion ingredients store. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were eying the latest Quidditch supplies at Quality Quidditch.  
  
Harry had everything he needed, and was about to make his last stop at Flourish and Blots.  
  
His arms loaded so high with parcels he could barely see, Harry had to perform a clever balancing trick to keep his items from scattering about the street.  
  
He had made it to the steps into the bookstore, and was carefully climbing the stairs when. . .  
  
POOF!  
  
Harry collided with someone, and all of his recently purchased belongings flew into the air and onto the street.  
  
Harry sat up and rubbed his head where he hit it, "Sorry. . . Hermione?!" Harry exclaimed, seeing the unfortunate bushy-haired girl he knocked over was really his best friend.  
  
"Hi Harry! Oh, I'm dreadfully sorry about all this! I wasn't looking where I was going, I was so wrapped up in the latest addition of Hogwarts: A New Revised History!" Hermione began to babble on and on about her new book.  
  
Harry held up a hand, and quickly silenced her. "D'you think you could help me get what stuff of mine hasn't been trampled?"  
  
Hermione turned red and nodded quickly. "Sure, Harry."  
  
The two best friends spent five minutes gathering Harry's scattered parcels from about the street. Hermione had to spend ten minutes arguing with a poor witch who was bent on the philosophy, "Finders keepers, losers weepers."  
  
Hermione finally got the package back, and offered to carry some of them for Harry. "Do you want me to show you where to buy our new spellbooks? The owner of the shop showed me the new school section of his store. It's quite big, and has a large collection of rare books."  
  
Harry cut Hermione off, he could tell she was beginning to ramble, her usually warm chocolate eyes had began to glaze over, "Um, sure Hermione. That would be wonderful."  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically and picked up one bag. She bent to pick up another and the same time as Harry, and their hands accidentally touched. An electric spark traveled down each of their bodies, and Harry and Hermione both jumped back.  
  
"Uh, um, here-er- I'll take it," Hermione offered, blushing furiously.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yeah-er- that would be great. . ."  
  
Not looking directly at each other, the two best friends walked through the door, into a world that could be known as Hermione's Paradise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was twenty of eleven, and Harry and Hermione had finished all their shopping. They had said hello to a few more classmates, and had also seen the recently graduated Cho Chang with her surprising new boyfriend, Oliver Wood.  
  
Harry had had a crush on Cho his fourth, fifth, and sixth years, but had appeared to have grown out of it now that he was seventeen. Hermione noted all this, and was deep down happy to see her friend over that girl.  
  
Harry got his other school things back from Tom in the Leaky Cauldron, who bid Harry and Hermione a happy year, and the duo was off to train station.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry and Hermione got themselves a compartment, and soon the third member of their famous trio, Ron Weasley, joined them.  
  
Ron and Harry talked for an hour about Quidditch, and Ron filled Harry in on all the new players and teams, as Harry lived in the Muggle world, and couldn't find any of this information any where near him.  
  
Hermione had her nose buried in Hogwarts: A New Revised History, and was eagerly turning page after page, drawing skeptical stares from her two companions.  
  
About three-quarters of the way through the ride, Malfoy and his two thugs burst in.  
  
"Damn it," Ron whispered, "I knew it was too quiet."  
  
Malfoy glared at the trio. "Well hello, Mudblood. . . Potty. . . Weasel."  
  
Harry snorted, "You obviously haven't obtained any brains over the summer. You've been calling us those same names since second year." Hermione and Ron snickered.  
  
Malfoy laughed sarcastically. "Ha ha, Potter. Think you're funny? Think you're better than us, just because you 'saved the school' from that dragon last year. Well, I'll have you know that this year, your fate might be quite different. It might finally be time for the Boy-Who-Lived to become the Boy-Who-Died."  
  
Hermione coolly put down her book. "How original, Malfoy. And I suppose a great dunderhead like yourself thinks that you can kill Harry? Go on, try. I could use a good laugh."  
  
Malfoy spat on her. "You're just a piece of filth, Granger, and a disgrace to the wizarding world. Go back to where you came from, Mudblood!"  
  
Harry instantly jumped on Malfoy, pinning him against the wall. "Say that again, Malfoy," he dared. "Say it again."  
  
Malfoy wriggled under Harry's strong grasp. "Let me go, Potter."  
  
Harry glared at him. "If I ever here you calling Hermione Granger a Mudblood again, you won't have enough time left in your life to say sorry. I swear, I will kill you."  
  
"Harry, let him go," Hermione said, "He's not worth the energy."  
  
Harry glared one final time at Malfoy, then released his grip on the Slytherin's neck. "Leave," he whispered murderously.  
  
Malfoy beckoned to Crabbe and Goyle. "Let's go. This is over. Not by a long shot, Potter."  
  
He stalked out of the compartment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry, Hermione, and Ron all settled into their dorms that night. The Sorting Hat added 29 new students to Gryffindor. Hermione and Harry had been made a prefects last year, and this year Hannah Abbot was named Head Girl, much to Hermione's shock and dismay.  
  
The Gryffindor prefects had their own rooms in the Gryffindor Tower, and small hallway connected their circle of rooms to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Harry, Hermione, Seamus, and Lavender were all prefects from Gryffindor. They all settled into their new dorms and had a good night's rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That morning at Hogwarts started off like any other. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all received their new schedules. Harry and Ron were in all of the same classes, and Hermione was in all of theirs except for Transfiguration, since she had Expert Transfiguration, and Advanced Divination, because she had Expert Arithmancy.  
  
All of them had Expert Care of Magical Creatures (they were quite frightened to think what surprises Hagrid would have in store), Expert Charms, Advanced Potions (Snape must have had a fit about that), and Expert Defense Against the Dark Arts. They all had Expert History of Magic as well, and were sure it would not get any more interesting.  
  
"Oh!" Hermione squealed, as she examined her schedule, "We have a new History of Magic teacher, and Professor Lupin has come back to teach DADA!"  
  
Harry and Ron were happily surprised that Moony (as they called Lupin) had come back to teach, and were ecstatic that old Professor Binns (the only ghost professor in all of Hogwarts) had finally retired.  
  
"We have History of Magic first," Hermione exclaimed, "I hope the teacher's good!"  
  
So did Harry and Ron, because they weren't sure they could take another boring lecture on how Goblin Rebellions in the 1600's effected economy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The trio, along with the rest of the Gryffindors in their class, piled into the old History of Magic classroom. They were greeted by an amazing site.  
  
Moving posters of bloody battles were adorning the once plain room. Suits of armor and large swords were everywhere. Two huge bookcases were filled with many ancient books, and a sweeping staircase was near the front of the room.  
  
The students eagerly took their seats. Harry and Ron sat together, and Hermione took up her own desk, as she had more books than the rest of the class put together.  
  
"Welcome, class," a clear voice that was all too familiar sounded through the room. Harry, Ron, and Hermione exchanged happy glances.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Professor," the Gryffindors chorused.  
  
The man behind the voice suddenly came into view. A few of the students let out stunned gasps, and others had horrified looks in their eyes. Harry, however, smiled. "Hullo, Sirius."  
  
Sirius Black, the once condemned wizard who had regained his freedom last year, smiled at his god-son. "Hullo Harry. Ron, Hermione, good to see you mates again."  
  
The other two eagerly nodded their enthusiasm.  
  
The rest of the class were still horrified.  
  
Sirius glanced at them nervously. "Hullo, my 7th year Expert History of Magic class. You have all been selected to be in this program by Professor Binns, who, fortunately, retired last year. I was chosen by Professors Dumbledore and McGonagoll to take his place."  
  
The class still hadn't moved.  
  
"I know that I was thought of as a criminal and murderer for the past decade or so. I know that your parents will probably be horrified that a once wanted man is now your History of Magic professor. But I will start off by telling you that I am indeed innocent, I am not a follower of Voldemort," The mention of You-Know-Who's name drew gasps, "And I have no intention whatsoever of hurting any of you."  
  
Lavender Brown raised a shaky hand into the air. Sirius nodded at her. "B-b- but sir, didn't you want to kill Harry Potter at one point?"  
  
Sirius' eyes and face clouded. "No, Miss Brown, I did not. Harry is my late best friend James Potter's son, and my godson. I would never, in a million years, dream of hurting him."  
  
The class seemed satisfied with that answer, so Sirius continued. "Now, I know that Professor Binns had an -er- interesting way of teaching. But I guarentee you, mine will be more interesting." He grinned wickedly. "We," he paused dramatically, "will be living history."  
  
The class began to whisper excitedly, until Seamus called out, "How can we do that sir?"  
  
"We do this spell called a living painting. A painting can become life- size, and depict what actually happened in an epic battle or moment of history." The faces of the seventh year Gryffindors were shining with excitement.  
  
Sirius smiled at them. "Now, this can be, well. . . Erm, shall we say, graphic. Which is why only Expert 7th years are allowed to do this." The class was puzzled, they were the ONLY Expert 7th years. "Right-o you are, class. You will be the only class to use this so highly sophisticated form of wizardry." Sirius paused. "Oh dear! It's time to go! Well, off you go, my best class! Have fun with the rest of your day!"  
  
Harry could have sworn he saw Sirius grin evilly at those words.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Potions was an absolute nightmare. Snape was even more grumpy than usual, probably due to the fact that Sirius Black, his archenemy, was teaching at the same school as him.  
  
Snape's animosity towards all Gryffindors had grown generously, and he was threatening more than ever to poison each and every one of them.  
  
Divination was, well, normal. Sibyl Trelawny still refused to give up hope that her prediction would come true, and Harry would die. He found it rather annoying that she predicted his death twice (at least) every class, and was never right.  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts was very enjoyable. Remus Lupin was an excellent teacher, and seemed to have only grown better in the four years since he had last taught at Hogwarts.  
  
The Gryffindor seventh years had DADA with the Slytherins, and, as usual, grudges developed early on. The Slytherins accused Lupin of favoring the Gryffindors, and snickered behind his back about his not-quite-top-of-the- line robes. They called him "werewolf" and asked him if the fur always covered every part of his body.  
  
Care of Magical Creatures, however, was quite the surprise.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"G'afternoon class," Rubeus Hagrid boomed, smiling down at the class, for since he was over 7 ft. tall, they seemed quite small to him.  
  
"Afternoon Professor," the Gryffindors sounded. The Slytherins, especially Malfoy, glared coldly at the half-giant.  
  
"Today I got some, well. . . er. . . Interestin' beasts for yer. Might want to be careful, they're not always friendly to strangers."  
  
"What a surprise," muttered Malfoy.  
  
The students carefully approached the pen outside of Hagrid's home. Harry had his hand on his wand, and Hermione was nervously clinging onto his robes.  
  
Harry and Ron were the only ones brave enough to go any closer. Together, they quietly stepped up to the pen, and peered over the edge. What they saw, gave them gasps of surprise.  
  
Half-lion, half-bird they seemed to be. Their heads were that of a magnificent lion's, as was their golden coats. But at their sides, were what were unmistakably wings.  
  
"What are they?" asked Ron incredulously.  
  
"Griffins," Hagrid smiled, "Griffins, they are. The house symbol of our own Gryffindors here. We ought to spend the firs' part of this semester studying them, and the second studying serpents, the symbol of Slytherin house."  
  
Harry smiled. This would be an easy passing grade for him. As a Parseltongue, Harry would have no trouble interpreting snakes movements, hearing, behavior, or even speech. He could understand it all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dinner was normal, the usual air of excitement coursing through the Hogwarts students as they ended their first full day back at the castle.  
  
First years had awed looks in their eyes, and were trying new spells left and right. Second years had a smug confidence in their eyes, as they were the "experienced seniors" when it came to their first year friends.  
  
Third, fourth, and fifth years were comparing notes on the teachers, the classes, and the students to how they were last year. Professor Sirius Black was a hit, the boys admired his courage and the girls were already swooning.  
  
Sixth year Gryffindors were talking quietly amongst themselves, and the seventh years were using their new power as the eldest in the school to reek havoc among the lower levels, namely with cleverly disguised Canary Creams and other products from the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.  
  
Harry was disengaged from it all, his scar had begun to twinge a bit. He barely touched his treacle pudding, and drew concerned looks from Hermione, Ron was too busy staring at Parvati Patil, who was hopelessly flirting with every boy within eyesight.  
  
Hermione waved a hand in front of Harry's eyes, "You hoo! You in there, Harry Potter?"  
  
He snapped back into awareness. "Um, yeah. I was just. . . er . . . thinking." He could tell Hermione didn't believe a word of it.  
  
She was about to comment when Hagrid barged into the Great Hall, Fang cowering at his heels. "Dumbledore," he said, "I think you may want to see this."  
  
Dumbledore obviously took the meaning. "Prefects, lead your house back to the dormitories. Will Harry Potter and Hermione Granger please come up to the table?"  
  
Harry instantly headed up to where the staff was sitting. Hermione placed Ginny Weasley in charge, as she was a sixth year Prefect. She quickly followed Harry up to the table.  
  
"Yes Professor?" the two best friends chorused.  
  
"I want you to follow me," Dumbledore instructed. The teachers all rose, and followed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall. Sirius and Remus exchanged worried looks, and gave pointed glances in Harry's direction. Hermione had absent-mindedly grabbed Harry's hand in fear, and he could feel himself blushing.  
  
Snape was keeping to himself, and McGonagoll was taking hurriedly to Sprout and Professor Victor, the Arithmancy teacher. Little Professor Flitwick was right on Dumbledore's heels, wand at ready.  
  
The squad walked calmly through the front doors, and instantly stopped, mouths hung open in horror and shock.  
  
Floating twenty feet above the ground, in a giant shape, was the twisted form of the Dark Mark.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Like it? Hate it? Love it? Let me know! 


	2. Revelations

Author's Note:  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed that first chapter! You are all amazing, and I would love to thank you for your awesome reviews! This chapter is a lot more action and romance filled, I promise!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, events, and places. I am here for my pleasure as well as your own! All I own is the plot!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If a lot of people review, and enjoy the story, I will write a sequel or two, and a prequel. I already have the basic plot outlines for those, so we'll see! Keep an eye out, they may come out when this one is done!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We ought never do wrong when people are looking"- Mark Twain  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two- Revelations  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione valiantly held her breath, but squeezed extremely hard on Harry's hand, cutting off his circulation. Sirius, Remus, McGonagoll, and the other professors all drew in their breath sharply, and readied their wands. Snape just stared coldly.  
  
Dumbledore gazed mildly at Hagrid over his half-moon spectacles. "Thank, Hagrid. Professors, please return to your houses, and make sure the students haven't seen this mark. We have no use for panic." The teachers remained. "Please. I assure you, Voldemort will not be attacking this night." Several flinched at You-Know-Who's name, but turned and headed back to the safety of Hogwarts' Castle.  
  
Harry and Hermione remained, feeling quite unsure of their true purpose here. Hermione was still holding onto Harry's hand, and was not inclined to let go any time soon.  
  
Dumbledore turned towards them. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, please follow me to my office."  
  
The two seventh years hurried after their esteemed Headmaster.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dumbledore said the password to his office, (Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans) and entered through the sweeping staircase, Harry and Hermione right on his tail. Dumbledore was walking extremely quickly, making it hard for the two younger students to keep up.  
  
Dumbledore sat down behind his desk, which was piled high with scrolls and other documents, and pointed to the two chairs in front of him. "Sit, won't you?" he asked.  
  
Harry and Hermione were quick to comply. Harry tentatively asked, "Sir, why are we here?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled easily at them. "You are here because that I feel you two could be the key to Voldemort's downfall."  
  
Hermione's eyes grew huge. "But sir. . . Harry should be the only wizard, beside yourself of course, that is capable of tackling Voldemort. I'm just Hermione Granger. A short Mudblood, who he sees as another enemy to kill. What could I possibly have to do with this?"  
  
Dumbledore twinkled down at her. "My dear Ms. Granger, you have magical ability beyond any of our wildest dreams. While young Harry here has more raw talent, Hermione has not only an amazing back of talent, she has the natural gift to become one of the most powerful magical folk in the world."  
  
Hermione couldn't speak, for once. She just opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "Professor. . . I'm speechless." Her voice sounded amazed.  
  
Harry couldn't help himself. He laughed out loud.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more than ever, but he refrained from saying anything.  
  
Hermione gave Harry a dirty look, then turned back to the Headmaster. "Um, Professor, why are we two the key to Voldemort's downfall?"  
  
Dumbledore's look turned grave. "I fear I cannot tell you, Miss Granger, until I choose to reveal all the secrets wrapped up in this web of mystery known as life."  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to speak again, but Harry cut her off. "Okay, Professor. Well, we really should be leaving. See you later, Professor Dumbledore." He grabbed Hermione's hand, and pulled her through the doorway.  
  
Dumbledore looked over his spectacles, than smiled softly, and said, once they were out of earshot, "I hope God continues to blesses you, Harry. I hope he does."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry pulled the struggling Hermione all the way up to the Gryffindor prefects' dorms. Hermione was still protesting, but he pulled her into her room, and locked the door behind them.  
  
Hermione stared at him, "Now why'd you go and do that, Harry?" she asked, her voice exasperated.  
  
Harry sat down next to her on her four-poster bed. "Dumbledore will tell us when he's good and ready, Hermione. Don't push him."  
  
"I know, Harry! I just wanted to see what more information I could gather from him!" Hermione trailed off, realizing that Harry was right. "It's just hard to take all this information sitting down. If I am to be the downfall of Voldemort, I want to be able to go out and finish him, not just stay here studying for some dumb test!"  
  
Hermione's explosion was something that greatly amused Harry. "Hermione, calm down. We will deal with Voldemort in time, and when that time comes we will deal with all of our secrets as well."  
  
Hermione sighed again, and flopped down on her bed, shivering. "Harry," she started. When he nodded, she continued, "Will you stay in here with me tonight? I want to talk to you."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows into his hairline. "Stay here? With you? In the same room?"  
  
"Yes Harry," Hermione laughed. "Dumbledore won't mind. I just need to get all my feelings out. I'm so confused. . ."  
  
Harry drew in a deep breath. "Okay. I'll stay with you. But, um, where shall I sleep?"  
  
"You can stay in my bed. I don't mind." Hermione said this calmly, but inside, her brain was reeling from the simple suggestion.  
  
Harry stared at her. "Um, okay. Uh, let me get my-er-pajamas." He positively fled the room.  
  
Hermione snuggled deeper under the covers, wondering just what she had gotten herself into.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hermione awoke in the morning to find herself pressed up against Harry's chest. Their arms were entangled, as were their legs. She couldn't help but feel content, and (guiltily) snuggled a bit closer.  
  
They had stayed up late that night, talking about all of their feelings. Harry had been extremely patient with the hyper Hermione, and showed her that he truly understood her confusion in all of this. Why *had* she been chosen as the one to help Harry kill Voldemort?  
  
Harry had told her he felt the same way when he found out that his fate was connected to the downfall of Voldemort. He didn't know why this was his destiny, but he had chosen to accept it, and try to fulfill it as best he could.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure she could do that, but she would sure as hell try.  
  
"Hermione?" Harry's voice was groggy and questioning.  
  
Hermione quickly disentangled herself from Harry. "Erm, I was cold?" she suggested quickly, to cover for being caught in such a compromising position.  
  
Harry blushed red. "Oh, okay." He rolled out of bed, and crossed over to the door, cracking it open a tiny bit. "Good," he said, "Lavender and Seamus aren't out in the room. They would probably be suspicious if they found out we slept together." He went redder. "Er, well not slept together, but. . . Erm."  
  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I understand."  
  
Harry nodded thankfully, and quickly fled to the security of his own room. Hermione sighed and changed into her customary black robes. She brushed her untamed hair, and pinned her shiny prefect badge onto her chest. Yes, she was ready to go outside and face the world.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In Charms, Flitwick announced that a Dueling Club was to be started. His squeaky voice told the class that Professor Snape and himself would be the heads of the club. The first meeting would be primarily an instructional meeting, the next would be actual duels between students. It would be on a first come, first serve basis. After a certain number of losses, one would be kicked out of the club and a new person let in.  
  
Since this class was the Expert Charms class, they were all allowed first slots into the club. Some opted not to join just yet, as memories of the second year Dueling Club were still too fresh in their minds. But the majority did sign up. Hermione and Harry exchanged glances when Lavender refused to sign up, and Ron took his name off shortly after she did that.  
  
Overall, the day was quite boring, and no mention of the Dark Mark had interrupted any of the classes. The students, Harry and Hermione aside, did not know it had ever even been fired into the black sky.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dumbledore had called a meeting for the seventh year Prefects, as well as the Head Boy and Girl. He smiled at all of them when they filed in and took seats around their Headmaster.  
  
"Now, you were called here to discuss the new Dueling Club. It has been kept from you that last night, the Dark Mark was fired into the sky by a Death Eater." He paused, and the shock of the students was no surprise to Dumbledore. "It is because of this that Dueling Club has been required of all the prefects."  
  
Lavender raised her hand, "Why is it required, sir?"  
  
Dumbledore's grin ceased. "In the event that Voldemort," the students, Harry aside, winced at You-Know-Who's name, "attacks our school, it will be up to the staff and the Prefects (for the most part) to defend it. It is your duty to save your classmates."  
  
The Prefects all gained an air of importance, but Draco Malfoy looked bored. Lavender raised her hand once more, "Sir, I didn't sign up for the Dueling Club."  
  
Dumbledore smiled again. "Do not fret, Miss Brown. All of your names have already been entered in the roster. You will all have a place in the Dueling Club."  
  
Lavender exhaled angrily but kept her mouth shut. Dumbledore dismissed them, and the students all exited. Harry left talking to Seamus, and didn't even see Hermione try to frantically catch his eye.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry!" Hermione called down the hall.  
  
Harry turned and regarded his friend, "Yes Hermione?"  
  
"Can I talk to you for a moment?" she inquired.  
  
Harry nodded then turned and told Seamus not to wait up for him. Seamus raised his eyebrows, then ran back to the Gryffindor prefects room. Harry looked back at Hermione. "What is it, 'Mione?"  
  
She glanced up at him, her chocolate brown eyes glowing with emotion. "Harry, I'm scared."  
  
Harry sighed. He thought she had gotten over this. Yet, he didn't voice his thoughts, and instead pulled Hermione into a hug. "Why are you scared, Herms?"  
  
"I'll make a fool of myself in the Dueling Club."  
  
Harry couldn't help himself, he began to laugh. "Hermione, you are the top student in all of Hogwarts. How on Earth could you make a fool of yourself in a club that tests your knowledge of spells and enchantments?"  
  
"Harry, I may have memorized more spells than the average fifty-year-old wizard, but that doesn't mean I will know how to use them correctly. Sure, I can command them, but can I really inflict pain on another person? What if I'm paired against you? What if, to beat you, I have to hurt you?" Tears began to fall from her brown orbs. "I'd chicken out. I'd back down, I wouldn't be able to do it."  
  
Harry squeezed her, and rested his chin on top of her head. "'Mione, sometimes in order to protect someone, you have to hurt them. What if, if we're facing Voldemort, you have to use a spell to hurt me, just to distract Voldemort, which will leave you with the opportunity to kill him? I don't want you to hesitate in a situation like that. Don't worry, I'm very used to pain by now." He touched his scar, and green eyes clashed with brown.  
  
"But Harry, that's what I'm worried about. You've had so much hurt in your life. I couldn't bear to cause you more."  
  
Harry hugged her tightly again. "'Mione, I know that you would never mean to hurt me. Therefore, any pain that you cause me is always perfectly justified. And I can accept that." Without thinking, he kissed her cheek. "But I do thank you for your sweet concern."  
  
Her eyes were wide with shock, and Harry felt himself go bright red when he realized just what he had done. "Oh, I'm sorry. . ." he murmured.  
  
Hermione glanced up at him, "Don't be," she whispered, then pressed her lips against his.  
  
Harry wasn't sure what Hermione was feeling, but he knew that he was flying atop the clouds.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Notes to My Reviewers:  
  
Peaches N Cream: Thanks so much! And yes, it is Harry/Hermione! They are definitely my favorite ship, hands down, no contest! I absolutely hate Ron/Hermione, so NEVER, EVER expect that from me!!  
  
FawkesnFlame and Moony: Thank you for your review! It is really, really nice to know that people actually anticipate the arrival of new chapters from me!  
  
Sew2100: I really appreciate the comment on my writing. I have been working for years to get my writing to this level, and your comment means the world to me!  
  
Please, increase my reviews next time around! Love,  
  
Singin_in_the_rain 


End file.
